minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.0.5
Update 1.0.5 was an update for . It was released on March 10th, 2017 for members of the Android Beta Program, and was released for all devices on March 28th. The final beta build was Build 3, see changelog. Preceding this was the 1.0.1 beta and 1.0.2 beta. Additions General *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Skin Pack Blocks *Command Block **Including Chain and Repeating variants *Minecart with Command Block Commands * * * * with the following rules: commandblockoutput, drowningdamage, falldamage, firedamage, pvp, sendcommandfeedback * * * * Tweaks *Magnifying glass no longer appears over entered text in the Storage manager. *Jump range of Magma Cube fixed to correct value. *Lapis Lazuli icon is now in the Enchantment Table. *Accuracy of fireball shots from Ghast is now correct. Bug Fixes *Fixed the Villager & peaceful Mobs despawning randomly bug. *Mobs moving between Chunk borders no longer despawn when a crash occurs. *When a Player's position shifts when reloading a world, they will no longer get trapped & suffocate inside Blocks. *Fixed a crash that could happen when a Command with targets was executed. *Fixed a crash when trying to share a file after selecting cancel when trying to share previously. *The share button for a single item now appears in the Storage menu. *Fixed a crash that occurred sometimes when a Player deleted content through the Storage manager. *Fixed various issues with Storage. *Flower Pots are now getting the correct color for tinted plants placed in them. *Fixed another bug that made Chat messages appear twice in game chat. *When the fill Command is used to place Blocks and then immediately destroy them, "phantom" Blocks no longer appear. *Help Command now displays command description. *Global resource packs should no longer be deactivated when creating a new world or relaunching the game (Android & Fire only). *Fixed a crash which happened when loading some worlds. *Hostile Mob spawning rules no longer ignore the Y coordinate. *Fixed a crash that happened sometimes when a Player incorrectly used the command. *Plants no longer stay in a Player's Inventory after being placed in a Flower Pot. *Endermen again have idle sounds. *The Beacon's position is now correct when held in a Player's hand. *End_portal is now listed as a valid Block for the Command. *Toast notifications for Xbox Live invites should now appear. (iOS only) *Clients can no longer change world settings when far away from the host. *Slash Commands now execute correctly even if the cursor is not at the end of the line. *Rails, Beds, and Cocoa Beans no longer leave behind "ghost" items when using the command. *Controller now works for scrolling on Apple TV. (Apple TV only) *Fixed a crash that occurred when selecting the Choose New Skin button. (Gear VR only) *Enchanted Books again generate properly according to Loot Tables in Dungeons/Temples. *Fixed packs sometimes being deleted after importing. *Undead Mobs again have their proper walking sounds. *Fixed a crash on Minecraft Realms when changing Difficulty Modes *Fixed a crash that occurred sometimes when a Mob died. *Fixed several bugs with the command. *Entities will no longer spawn in lava with the command. *Chorus plants will now play the proper sound when they grow. *Maps zoomed out on an anvil now work the same for all players. *Fixed a crash when attempting to place any irrelevant item in Horse Armor slot using command. Category:Updates